stone_bornfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Event Showdown
Title: Planet Earth Target Market: Young Adults 18-25 Medium: Feature Film Platform: Theaters, Mobile Phone, Online Streaming Genre: Sci-Fi The story begins where one ends to tell the truth. The war is finally over and Laz finally reunited with her twin brother is about to reach her 30th birthday, but that is not the reason to celebrate. The twins are the holders of the all stones with their rebel group and are making their way to the moon to where the Astral Council awaits them. No one remembers the last time the council actually met up in person to discuss anything. The was a major conflict between all the planets so it would make sense that they come from their home planet to discuss the final resting place of the stones. The stones were source of all this conflict in the place and now they are resting safely in Laz hand. She couldn’t believe that the source of all this power was held by these smallest of stones. Once the Council finally arrived chaos started all over again with the arguing and disagreement that was between them all. It seemed as though there would be no resolution. Yet they each rolled in with their own say of where the stones should be or rather yet who they should be with. There was one person that was not expected to show up in this meeting between the council and the the twins. This would have to be the Dr. Matsunaga who always look the same despite being older then everyone in the council. Everyone is shocked to see hi enter the room as though he supposed to be there. The council only calls when he is need so the fact that he shows up unannounced confuses people. As the Dr. comes in they are reviewing the logs of Otto where he explains where the stones should really belong. As the truth about the stones is being revealed the Dr. can not contain himself and continues to say that this is a lie about the stones. These audio logs reveal that the stones belong on earth if we ever want it to be restored yet the Dr. has a different idea in mind. He claims that there much be research to be done on as to where the stones needed to be but as he reaches for the stones the final log is played and Otto states once again not only do the stones belong on earth in the wrong hands of someone their energy can be harvested to become immortal. As that is being said everyone comes to see that is how the Dr. keeps his young and youthful looks. At that moment Laz takes no hesitation and kills him there. Little did they know that you need all the stones to become immortal and all the Dr. could accomplish with his stone from his planet was cloning. After all the commotion of kill of the Dr. dies down the council and the twins have come to a decision. They will allow the twins with the group of people that wish to go back and restart life on earth who happen to be called The Disciples return. Not only do they get to return the are allowed to keep the stones to keep the balances between all the other planets. They believe that the stones have enough power to restore earth as well as keep the balance. So with that those who wish to remain stay on their residing planets were allowed, but the hope was there for all who wished to return to the home planet.